Conventional locker locks employ a locking bolt that interferes with a frame member of the locker to prevent the locker door from being opened. When the locker lock is unlocked, for example, by turning a dial or dials to an authorized position or sequence of positions, or by insertion and rotation of a proper key, the locking bolt is disengaged or withdrawn from the locker frame member, allowing the locker door to be opened. The locker lock may, for example, utilize a horizontally moving locking bolt, which may be retracted into a lock body and out of engagement with the frame member when the lock is unlocked.
The conventional retractable locking bolt for a “single point” locker lock (named for the single point of locking engagement between the locking bolt and the locker frame) is typically spring biased into an extended position and is not secured or locked in this extended position, and therefore may potentially be pushed into the lock without proper operation of the locking mechanism (e.g., by dialing an authorized combination, or by using a proper key). As a result, the locker may be susceptible to unauthorized entry, for example, by bumping, jamming, or jimmying the locking bolt into the lock and out of engagement with the locker frame. While the use of additional locking bolts (a “multiple point” locker lock) may improve locker security, such an arrangement may be both complex and more expensive in institutional settings, such as a school.